


Finding Toby

by wordsthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Love, Squibs, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthebird/pseuds/wordsthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how a squib feels to live and breathe wizardry without having any powers to act on? Well 15 year old Toby knows exactly what it's like. But the real question is how could a pure blood like Draco Malfoy ever accept someone like her? <br/>                                                                     __________________________________________</p><p>This story is also on fanfiction under my account "wordsthebird."<br/>So don't think I stole it, I promise this is my own work, I just decided to put in on here as well! <br/>However, if you want chapters faster, I have all the way up to 18 posted on fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has heard the term "Hogwarts is my home." To me, it's more my home than anyone can even begin to understand. It's not just my home for the school year, it's my home year round. To my parents the decision of living at Hogwarts was easy. Both of them teach there, it's their alma mater, there was no contemplation, Hogwarts is our home. I've never had a problem with living in the castle, I've made many friends within the grounds. There was only one problem for me, I couldn't use magic. Not wouldn't, couldn't. I was one of those poor kids who had two magical parents who spawned a squib. I've come to terms with what I am, although the sadness of it does slip within my mind on occasion. Being a squib has its upsides, I'm able to learn all about the magical world even though I don't have any sort of magic myself. Although my father is still hell-bent on the idea that I have magic within me, somewhere.

Ever since I could walk I've explored the grounds of Hogwarts to every last chamber, I've visited Hagrid's hut countless times, tended to Aberforth's goats on more than one occasion, and discovered the password to each house every year. I'm known to be a myth at the school of Hogwarts, often times I've heard students talk about "the squib girl who lives in the walls," or, "camps out in the forbidden forest, only allowed to come into the castle when everyone is asleep." They even went as far as saying that I lived in a broomstick cupboard, but I found that to be way too similar to Harry Potter's story. In reality, I roam about the castle during the school year just as much as I do when the students are gone. I've come to a strategy that works very well, which allows me to roam about the castle with no questions asked by anybody. Each day I pick a different uniform, and a different look. Usually when I put on my glasses and tie my hair up into a high bun, it means I'll be putting on my Ravenclaw uniform that day. On the days I choose to wear my Hufflepuff uniform, I'm found in tight long braids that fall to the middle of my back, that are usually accompanied by a ribbon or head band. When I choose to wear my Slytherin uniform I ask my mother to fix my hair using a shortening charm. I've found my Gryffindor days to be my lazy days, I don't wear any sort of disguise, my usual black hair falls lightly to my lower back, little to no make-up is applied, and I choose to keep my eyebrow scar for everyone to see. Most days, depending on the uniform that I dressed in, I got hello's from students who recognized me, but didn't know my name.

I was having a Hufflepuff day that I quickly wished I'd made a Gryffindor day when I created my first name. I began walking out of the restricted section with two piles of highly stacked books in my arms, just high enough for me to get a slight glance to see where I was walking when I abruptly ran into another person whose books tumbled to the ground as quickly as mine did.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, really. How could I be so stupid?" A girls voice rang out from beyond the pile of disoriented books.

"It's fine, I was carrying way too many books anyways, it's my fault." I replied trying to sort through which books were mine. I was just about to grab my copy of Masters of Death when a hand came out to grasp it at the same time.

"Whoops, that's yours isn't it?" She said as I looked up to recognize Hermione Granger.

"I think so…" I trailed off putting the book onto my pile.

"Masters of Death? Do you mind me asking where you found that book? I haven't come across it in the library and I've just about finished all the death books we carry." she said tossing me a confused look.

"Oh, it's in the re-" I stopped myself, I didn't need questions about how I was able to get into the restricted section. "It was a gift. If you want to borrow it, you could, I've already read it about ten times."

"Really? You don't mind? That would be great actually, I'm studying death in ancient runes right now and I haven't been able to find anything about it that would even relate to the subject. I'm actually at quite a loss." She said.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I said grabbing the book off the pile and handing it to her. I picked up my books, trying to balance them a little better than I had before. Hermione did the same.

"Do we have any classes together?" She asked as we walked towards the exit.

"I don't think so." I replied, trying to balance my books a little better as I went through the door.

"I could have sworn…" She trailed off in thought. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Uh…I-I'm Aife."

"Nice to meet you Aife, I'm Hermione."

"You too, I'm headed this way," I said pointing in the opposite direction of where she began to walk. "I'm sorry about running into you. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, wait!" She exclaimed just as I was about to walk away. "I want to return your book to you at some point, should I just drop it off in the huffl-"

"No!" I shouted a little too aggressively.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"No, sorry, um how about I just meet you in the great hall sometime?" I replied, trying to act calm.

"Oh, Alright. My paper is due on Friday, so I suppose I could just meet you there around four?" She smiled.

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Thank you, again!" She shouted back to me as I continued to my intended destination, the Muggle Studies room. As I walked along the corridor I wondered how I'd come up with that name, I'd never been asked my name, probably because I'd never really talked to anybody. Just as I was about to turn the last corner towards Professor Burbage's room I heard shouting coming from a room further down, a study room that I rarely visited due to its lack of comfortable seating.

"And what makes a Mudblood like yourself think that you have any right to hit on a Pureblood?" A foul voice shouted from the room. I crept up to the door only daring to look around the corner enough to see a boy who looked to be a third year being held up against a wall, suspended in air by nothing but a flick of Draco Malfoy's wand. Malfoy's followers were standing beside him, chuckling and throwing insults at the boy.

"H-hit on? I-I just wanted to know if-" The boy started to explain wearily.

"Save it," Malfoy commanded releasing his wand as the boy fell to the ground. There was a Slytherin girl among Malfoy's group with thick silver hair that flowed straight down to her shoulders, she was laughing and whispering into Crabbe's ear. Malfoy flicked his wand one last time only to result in a small gash spreading across the boys cheek. "Don't let me catch you again." The boy just held onto his cheek and lay there on the floor as Malfoy started heading for the door. I quickly straightened up and walked as if I intended on going into the study all along. Just as I was nearing the door the group of Slytherin's started to pile out. Goyle first, followed by the girl, and then Crabbe who was shuffling a little, a small smirk spread across his face. Malfoy was behind them walking slowly and confidently, as if he'd just won the House Cup. I kept my eyes down and walked towards the door.

"and what do you suppose your doing?" Malfoy sneered turning around just as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Who, me?" I asked, my voice high.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He snapped gesturing towards the empty corridor, his friends had disappeared. I didn't say anything back to him, just continued to open the door. "Don't ignore me." He commanded indignantly, stepping closer to me as if it was a threat.

"I don't see how you are in any position to know my business." I snapped. I could see his face growing red with each step closer to me.

"What did you just say?" He steamed, only a step or two and our noses would be touching.

"You heard me." I whispered, fully opening the door and slamming it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, my run in with the Malfoy boy had been exactly what I'd expected it to be. I've been watching the kid grow up since the first time I discovered the pathways behind the portraits, I would even go as far as saying I know more about him than he does. Just like many of the other students. Muggles would call this stalking, I like to call it curiosity. Besides, what else is a girl supposed to do in a castle filled with people who she could never get close enough to knowing without them discovering her secret? My parents never told me that I couldn't tell anybody. In fact they told me I could tell whoever I wanted, given that I trust them. But with my many personalities it would mess up my whole system. Not to mention the fact that I know how some of these pure bloods treat muggle-born witches and wizards, I could only imagine what their take on a squib would be.

I brought the boy who'd been tormented to the hospital wing, and then continued back the way I came. Now to those of you may think that a squib who lives in a magical castle doesn't have to learn anything or go to classes, but I'm sorry to say you are quite mistaken. I am able to attend some of the Hogwarts classes that don't include casting spells, riding brooms, or using any sort of magic. Not to mention the fact that I have a private tutor, Professor Burbage, who teaches me all about the muggle world and tells me that I can't live in the castle forever, and I'm going to need to learn how to survive, "out there." With every session she gives me some sort of new gadget. So far she's presented to me with, what she calls, "the most important muggle artifacts." Most of the things she's given me have been completely pointless. However, I have enjoyed my Ipod and computer, both of which are generally used so that I can listen to muggle music, because you sure as hell aren't going to find any Wi-fi in Hogwarts.

Along with my curiosity towards Draco, I've also come across many other important things behind the walls of Hogwarts. For instance, when I was twelve I watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione brew Polyjuice potion, as well as open the Chamber of Secrets. Unlike Draco, I really like the threesome. Every adult at Hogwarts knows exactly who and what I am, they all are aware of the secrecy of the situation. I've only ever been able to confide in two students that attend Hogwarts. Meeting them, was to say the least, an accident. I was squeezing through one of my newly found passages, when I was 11 only to be stopped by two very tall gingers blocking my path. Since I was within the walls I hadn't been wearing any sort of disguise that day, which they were remotely skeptical about, but tossed aside due to their concern for their, "secret jinxing spot." After they discovered that I had no intention of giving them away they introduced themselves as Fred and George, the Weasley twins. The day I met them I didn't tell them my secret, but as I continued to run into them within my passageways I'd had no choice but to tell them, along with the fact that they felt I was obligated to tell them a secret of mine, since I knew the secret of their jinxing spot.

Fred and George were, to say the least, the only family I had outside of my parents. As we grew to know each other they discovered me under each of my disguises and insisted that they help with my appearance due to the fact that in my earlier years my disguises had been as simple as changing my uniform with no alteration to any other part of my body. In fact, they even went as far as making a completely separate appearance for me on the days when I chose to hang out with them in public. For the most part the twins knew all of my passageways, but I had a couple that were still hidden for myself. Today Fred and George insisted on dragging me along for a prank that they'd been planning for their younger brother, Ron. They'd told me to meet them at Headquarters, which was previously known as their "secret jinxing spot." I did so, bringing nothing but a raggedy pair of clothing, knowing that they'd be changing my appearance into what they like to call their Favorite Fake Ging. This time though, they had me meet them at Headquarters at midnight, which seemed odd, because usually their pranks were done during the day, for everybody to see.

"Toby?" I heard a whisper coming from the end of the tunnel.

"Yeah, it's me." I whispered back to George who stood next to the tunnel, holding up a hand for me to balance myself on as I stepped into the open.

"Tobes," Fred said ruffling my hair with his hand.

"Hey Freddy, what's the scoop? Why are we out this late?" I said rubbing my heavy eyelids.

"Well, here's the thing.." Fred began to divulge his plan. As far as I could tell this plan was magic-less due to the fact that it sounded more like a muggle prank. Fred poured out a pile of fluky artifacts. He said that first we were going to put slug goo onto Ron's hand while he was sleeping, so when he woke up he'd have juices all over himself. Then, when he went to get out of bed he'd step on a wet pile of honey, after which he'd continue to the light to figure out what it was that he'd stepped on, the light switch would then trigger the bucket of slime that would pour upon Ron's head, once the bucket has been poured a marble is let loose continues to roll down to the on button of a fan which convientley enough, has a pile of feathers in front of it, which in turn would plaster Ron with feathers creating "The Bird Effect."

After George did the magic on me we stalked up to Gryffindor tower and began to put the prank into motion. We had to be careful that none of the other Gryffindor boys would come upon this trick. We set everything up like we'd planned, it was ready for morning, ready for action. Fred and George insisted on walking me back to my room, but I'd told them that I'd make it back fine, they'd at least insisted on sending me with a lantern so that I wasn't tumbling around in the dark. I took it graciously and fled the common room with little haste.

Sure, Hogwarts was my home, but there's always something eerie about walking through a huge castle at night with nothing but a lantern. Each step I took a part of me would freeze up, scared that something or someone would be lurking around the corner. The sad part is, that it's not unlikely that someone is lurking. I quickened my pace as I walked past the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, a slow breeze was beginning to send chills up my spine. Just as I was about to be rid of that horrid corridor my lantern slowly faded out. It was true, you couldn't see about the castle at all if you didn't have some sort of light, at night it was completely dark, couldn't even see your own feet. I set my lantern down, seeing as it would be no use to me since it had gone out. I tried to feel along the walls, knowing that I couldn't just stand there until someone with a lamp came to my aid. As I continued slowly down the corridor, feeling the walls carefully with every step I knew I was nearing the end of it. I was so close to me room, so close to my safety when I abruptly ran into something quite solid. I let out a quick umf, thinking that I'd run into a statue of some sort. Until I heard a voice some from the statue.

"Who was that? Who's there? Watch where you're walking!" A sly voice demanded in the dark.

"Maybe, if you'd had a light we wouldn't have had the problem," I sneered out, returning to my feet.

"You didn't have a light either." The voice pointed out. I didn't reply, due to the fact that, that was actually a good point. "Lumos." The voice commanded and as a bright light emitted from the persons wand. The wand was extremely bright due to the fact that it was shoved directly in front of my face.

"Get that out of my face." I snapped pushing the wand away.

"We needed light, didn't we? Hey- you're the girl from earlier, the one who gave me lip." The voice I now recognized as Malfoy's. I looked down at my hair which had returned to it's original state, the spell had worn off.

"Why are you out of bed?" I questioned, ignoring his previous statement.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" He replied, repeating what I'd said earlier that day.

"Touche." I whispered. "I need to get to bed." I began to walk in the direction I had originally intended.

"Don't you need a light?" He said turning towards my back.

"Don't have one." I called over.

"Don't you have a wand?" He asked incredulously.

"I left it back at my room."

"Not only are you out of bed at 1:30 but you don't even have your wand on you for protection or light? What kind of dim lighted witch are you?" He judged.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, turning around. "What did you just say to me? It's amazing Draco Malfoy, how you have the ignorance to talk to anybody like that, including myself." I snapped at him.

"Ignorance is Bliss, right?" He smiled back.

"No, not right. It's rude, and arrogant, you have absolutely no idea who I am nor do you have any idea what sort of witch I am." I snapped rearing up to him with rage.

"Rude and arrogant…" He whispered walking slowly towards me while I'd been walking angrily towards him.

"yes." I retorted smoothly, stopping in my tracks. He continued to move towards me, his wand out stretched in his left hand, right had hanging politely in his pocket.

"Listen-" He began, waiting for me to say my name.

"Toby." I said indignantly, too pissed of to create another fake name.

"Toby." He whispered, as he flicked his wand, distinguishing the light. I didn't know where he was, I knew he'd been walking towards me, but I couldn't hear his footsteps, I tried looking around in the dark, but that was no use. So I backed into the wall, which in turn didn't end up helping me at all. A hand crashed down smoothly on my waist, and with it, the other hand gripping my face, as a pair of invisible lips touched mine with harsh impatience. At first, I resisted in shock and reality of who it was that was forcing his lips upon mine. But as I realized what was happening I began not to care, kissing him back with just as much force. I bit his lip, and kissed him back with the passion that I didn't even think was in me. At the last moment I teased his tongue with my own, pulling away, and disappearing into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

After Draco and I had kissed I'd successfully managed to find the entrance of our quarters, which were hidden from students with a disillusionment charm. It seemed like a simple stone wall, much like most other walls in the castle. You enter it the same way that you would enter platform 9 ¾ when trying to board the Hogwarts Express. The kiss with Draco was, confusing. I knew I didn't have any personal feelings for him but I wanted more. I really don't understand how it even happened, he doesn't even know me, I was "the girl who gave him lip." He's just as unimportant to me as I am to him, therefore I don't understand how he has the audacity to shove his tongue down my throat.

It was all I could think about as I met Fred and George at Headquarters the next morning. I have Care of Magical Creatures today, which means that I have class with the Twins, resulting in The Favorite Fake Ging disguise. Of course, they couldn't call me Favorite Fake Ging in class so they made up a more realistic name, Flynn. I don't know how they made it up, they said it was something to do with being a red head. This class was the one class that I looked forward to, due to the fact that the Twins were in it as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had befriended the Flynn version of myself, because I'm friendly with Fred and George. The down side, Draco was also in this class. Since the year had just started, it was only the second class, so people were still dropping in and out, trying to adjust their schedules. George, Fred, and I set off to class in full stride. Each of us walking with confidence, as we always did through the halls. I told George that he needed to make my disguise last longer due to it's fading the previous night. He also made other adjustments, making my hair wavy, my eyes blue instead of hazel, my height a very short five feet, and of course the usual short skirted Gryffindor outfit that they'd designed themselves. I often teased them about the design of it, making sure that there wasn't a secret fashionable side of them, and also criticizing the length of the way too short skirt. They quickly told me that they'd based it off a muggle magazine that was hiding under one of the cushions in Headquarters.

When we arrived in the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut half of the class was already there, chatting in their separate cliques. I was disappointed when I saw Draco with his usual posse, he obviously didn't adjust his schedule. We continued past the Slyterin group over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was sitting on the ground while Harry was standing in front of him with a small smirk on his face. Hermione was standing behind Ron, she looked like she was picking fleas out of his hair.

"Have a bit of an accident?" George and Fred asked Ron in unison. Ron stumbled to his feet and began to gain on The Twins.

"You! Both of You! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those feathers off of me? Hermione's removal charms couldn't even fix it!" Ron yelled at his brothers. Fred and George continued to laugh hysterically. I didn't go all out the way that they had with their laughs, but I couldn't help but let a small sneaky smile slip from my lips. Ron looked at me puzzled, but continued to yell at his brothers. "-and you brought her into your tricks? I keep telling Harry that you had a third party, I knew you two couldn't think of all of this on your own!"

"Oh Ron, Flynn's been helping us since second year." George sneered. Ron began to calm down, we hadn't become good enough of friends for him to yell at me yet.

"Well don't let them pull you along, they do get into trouble sometimes," Ron said to me. "I mean I guess I'm not surprised. You do look like you could be a Weasley." he said staring at my hair. I smiled at him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked him. He shook his head, so I gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "if you want to get them back, just let me know." He smiled in appreciation and sat back down so that Hermione could continue to pluck the goo out of his hair.

"How did you guys even think of that prank?" Harry asked us with curiosity.

"Muggle prank." We all said together. Harry broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright!" Hagrid's booming voice came from further into the forest as he got closer to the class. He was carrying a large box that probably couldn't have been carried by 7 of the students in this class. He dropped the box with a huge clunk and stood in front of the class.

"Who here knows that a Jarvey is?" He boomed. Immediately, as you would expect, Hermione's hand shot up. Unlike Snape, who insists on picking on the poor student who has absolutely no idea what they're talking about while Hermione is sitting there itching to scream out the right answer, Hagrid called on her with excitement.

"The Jarvey is found in Britain, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short and often rude phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rats, and voles." Hermione spat out in her usual intelligent voice.

"Most impressive, Ms. Granger! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Hagrid said happily. "Today, each of you are going to pair up and be presented with a Jarvey, to which you will have to care for, for 2 weeks!" The class let out a loud groan.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to feed it live animals!" One of the girls shrieked.

"That is exactly what you're going to do." Hagrid retorted. "Food will be provided to you at the end of class. Now, we will split into pairs. Don't get too excited, you don't get to choose them." The whole class yelled out in protest. Hagrid ignored the protest as he began pulling names out of a cauldron.

"First pair, Mr. Finnigan, and…." Hagrid stammered as he began to read Seamus's partner. "Mr. Goyle." Seamus sighed with protest, Goyle had a look of discontent clear on his face.

"Step up!" Hagrid commanded. Both boys gave each other death glares as they reached into the pot, pulling out a big, droopy looking animal.

"Swine!" The Jarvey shouted at them. The boys stalked off with their new pet, grabbing a box of rats on their way out.

"Hermione and Ron!" Hagrid shouted pulling out the next two names. Lucky them. Hermione was confident as she pulled the Jarvey swiftly out of the box, as Ron stared at it in fear.

"Crabbe and Jennings" Hagrid called as Crabbe stepped up followed by the girl who I recognized as the one who was with Draco's friends when they were tormenting the third year. The names continued, people groaned when they were paired with people they dispised, and cheered when they were paired with their friends. Harry ended up being paired with Luna, Fred and George were paired with each of the Patil twins. It seemed strange that the names were being matched up so coincidentally. Finally, Hagrid called out my fake last name. I looked around the room at potential partners.

"Byrne!" Hagrid said giving me a knowing look, he has known my Ging disguise since the boys created it. Hagrid pulled my partners name out of the cauldron, he looked down at it, then back up at me, giving me an apologetic look. "Malfoy." Hagrid groaned unexcitedly. I snapped my head around the forest, I hadn't seen Draco since I first walked into class. But as I looked at the little group of Slytherin's that were left, I saw him emerge with pride, and then quickly glare at me in disgust. I ignored his look and walked up to the box, pulling out the soft creature.

"Fake!" It shouted at me, I blushed and flung it over my shoulder. Draco watched without expression and followed me out of the forest, grabbing a box of food on his way.

"Byrne?" He sneered at me, as we got further and further away from any on-lookers.

"yes?" I said politely, ignoring his unfriendly tone.

"I could have sworn you were a Weasley." He judged.

"Nope." I said matter-of-factly.

"So what's your first name?" He asked.

"Flynn." I told him. He let out a puff, which I ignored, not playing into his games again.

"Well, Flynn." he said my name tauntingly. "What are we going to do with this, thing." He said looking at the Jarvey in disgust.

"Snob!" The Jarvey yelled at Draco, with a snap of its jaw. I tried to repress my giggle.

"What are you giggling at?" Draco asked, staring maliciously at the animal. "As if he said anything better to you! He called you a fake. Why would he do that? I know why he called me a snob, not going to deny my confidence. But why, would you be called a fake?" Draco asked curiously, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I have no idea." I said shortly.

"I don't believe that." He retorted.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped as we got to the entrance of the school. "point is, we have to rotate who gets to take care of the Jarvey. I'll take it today, meet me here tomorrow at this time so I can give it to you." I said grabbing the box of rats from Malfoy.

"I thought we had to do this project together!" Draco questioned.

"If you insist," I said as I entered the school. "See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked towards the back of the castle to meet up with Draco, the Jarvey continuously spat insults at myself as well as people walking by. So far it'd called me fake a couple more times, called Colin Creevy annoying, told Jenk Stellar that he was a coward, and screamed "evil" at Professor Snape. When I got to the back of the castle Draco wasn't there yet. I let the Jarvey bounce around a small patch of grass as I waited impatiently for my partner. I'd barely been able to sleep the previous night due to the yelling of my

Jarvey.

"Slag!" It yelled at Pansy Parkinson as she walked by.

"Would you shut up!" I hissed. The only thing the Jarvey has said that hasn't been an insult is "Wilcox" which I think is its name. It began throwing more insults as I saw Draco walking towards me, with his hands rested limply in his pockets.

"You have obviously made some progress with it, haven't you?" He sneered at me.

"We're not supposed be making progress with it." I snapped. Draco held up his hands in defense, acting as if I'd just threatened him. He smirked at me with his crooked smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure him and I will get along just great." Draco said picking Wilcox up with his right hand.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I whispered under my breath. Draco ignored this.

"Today, we parent together." He said with a demanding tone.

"First of all, this is a Jarvey, not a baby, we are not parents. Second of all, what makes you think I'd want to spend a day with you and the consistently rude animal, I think I've had enough for the time being." I snapped back at him.

"Listen Ging," He spat out in a tone like being a red head was a disgrace. "I have no idea how to take care of this thing. I at least need you to show me the basics. Also, you know as well as I that there's a reason we have partners for this project. Working with your partner to care for the Jarvey gives you a better grade."

"I didn't have anybody to hold my hand when I had to figure out how to take care of the little puke, so why should I help you?" I spat.

"Better grade." He repeated. In reality, he had a point. I'm sure that caring for the Jarvey as partners would earn us a much better grade. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I mumbled, squishing my lips firmly together. Draco smiled with accomplishment.

"Good, because I know just where we should go." He started walking towards the forbidden forest, expecting that I'd follow him. Which I did, angrily.

"Where are we going?" I spat at him, trying to catch up. Wilcox began to scream insults at me, with each step I took.

"You'll see." We walked through a path in the forest that I soon recognized as the one that led to the Quidditch Pitch. Why we'd be going there was completely beyond me, but I kept quite until we reached the field.

"Why are we here?" I asked crossing my arms as he dropped Wilcox onto the ground.

"Disgrace! Rude! Arrogant!" Wilcox screamed at Draco. In turn, Draco kicked Wilcox to the side, the animal let out a low wheeze and began to cough.

"I'm sure that's not going to help our grade either." I said staring at the pained Jarvey.

"Whatever," Draco said throwing his hand out to the side as a slick black broom flew into it.

"This has nothing to do with the Jarvey, you just dragged me here so we could act like we're hanging out with it together." I snapped at him. Once again, he ignored me.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked, offering the back of his broom. That, caught me off guard. The last time I'd been on a broom was when I was 6, my mom used to take me out with her so that I could enjoy and experience the feeling of flying, but as I got older, she got more busy, and we didn't have our weekly broomstick rides. I bit my lip, battling with the frustration of hating Malfoy, as well as the desire to experience something I'd missed. I gave in, throwing my leg over the broom and placing my hands on his shoulders. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of wrapping my arms around him.

At first we stayed within the limit's of the Quidditch Pitch, circling around and around. But soon Draco got impatient with wonder and set off towards the lake. We flew above the forbidden forest, and looked at the little figures that were walking about Hogwarts grounds. Draco plunged the broom down when we made it to the island in the middle of the lake. As we landed, I stepped off the broom, dizzy.

"Watch it Killa." He said as I stumbled, trying to steady myself. Once I was no longer disoriented I looked at him with puzzlement.

"Killa?" I asked, he shrugged, picking up his broom and setting it against a tree. He was being oddly nice. "Why do you keep ignoring everything I say?" I asked, a hint of annoyance clear in my voice.

"I don't feel the need to answer some of your questions." He told me.

"Well that's rude."

"So what's so fake about you?" Draco asked, changing the subject, while looking me over.

"I don't feel the need to answer that question." I repeated his previous statement.

"Touche." He said, sitting at the edge of the water.

"Why are we here?" I asked. It took Draco a minute to decide whether or not he wanted to answer me.

"I come here, sometimes, to think."

"To think? Or perform Dark Magic?" I criticized, raising my eyebrows at him. His face grew red, but his tone was calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? Why do you even bother hiding it? Everyone knows that you're a soon to be Death Eater. I mean, after all, it runs in the family." I said.

"And what would you know about my family, Ms. Byrne?" He asked curiously.

"Plenty."

"Look at you, you act like you know it all." He snapped.

"You'd be surprised." I mumbled. His face grew cold as he changed the subject.

"Well you obviously know all about me. So, enlighten me. Tell me about yourself." He chuckled. I froze up, I didn't have a story.

"Not much to tell really," I spat nervously. He lifted one of his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Pureblood, half-blood, or mud blood?" He asked, spitting mud blood out like it was a disease. I played with this, tossing between half and muggle born.

"I'm muggle born," I said confidently, ignoring his rude term. His face scrunched up as if I smelt like rotten eggs. "Did you know that the majority of the time, muggle borns are birthed from a squib, and in reality actually have magical blood within their family tree. I for one find it horridly rude that anybody would think that a witch or wizard is less than that due to the abilities of their parents. "

"Horridly rude." He repeated nodding his head. "I suppose." I looked at him with confusion. "I'm not going to deny the fact that the majority of pure bloods, that aren't blood traitors are in general, horridly rude people."

"and you take pride in that?" I asked incredulously.

"It's in my nature." He shrugged.

"You truly amaze me Draco Malfoy, the acceptance of being scum isn't usually something one would admit to." I sneered. This however, hit a weak spot with the Malfoy boy.

"Scum?" He snapped. "You can call us rude, disrespectful, and arrogant, but I am anything but scum."

"You are? Or all purebloods?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"All."

"but you said 'I' which implies yourself. You're different from your parents Draco, that's obvious. However, you refuse to accept that."

"You don't know anything about me!" He screamed, getting to his feet with little to no haste. I rolled my eyes at him. But before I could respond, his hand was in the air, along with his broom, and my only way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you kidding me," I mumbled as I watched Draco fly into the air. "COME BACK, YOU IDIOT." I screamed at him. He was already to shore, disappearing within the trees.

I had no possible way of getting off of this lake, let alone back to the castle. I'm sure Draco thought that I could just summon a broom, because in his mind, I'm a witch. I walked the length of the island, looking for anything that I might be able to float back on, no luck. With every step I took further into that island, the more I could understand Draco's reason for coming here to think. It was peaceful, the water in the lake was clam, the occasional animal flipping in and out of the water, the smell of birch and pine. I let my mind wander on the beauty of it, until I realized I still had no way back home without swimming in the lake. I yelled for help a couple more times, realizing it wasn't going to get me anywhere. The sunlight was almost gone, and I knew being here in the dark wasn't an option. I started to debate swimming, it was a long way, but if I paced myself and occasionally swam on my back, I could probably make it. I stripped out of my robes, knowing that it would only weigh me down more.

The feeling of the water on my bare skin was sharp, freezing almost. I knew it'd be best to just dive in, going in slowly would just waste time. So I dove, far. With each stroke through the water I could feel my lungs freeze up, causing me to quickly surface. I was halfway across when I realized that the creatures in this lake were probably ten times worse than the birds I'd find on the island. I nervously took a look back at the island, that I now couldn't see due to the lack of light. There was something eerie about swimming in completely pitch black water, on a completely pitch black night. The only reason I could find any direction was the slight flicker of light coming from Hagrid's hut. I knew that once I got back on the grounds I'd either have to show up at Hagrid's door step naked, which I wasn't really comfortable with, or I'd have to go through the dark halls in the castle again. To avoid potential awkwardness, I decided sneaking through the castle would be better, everyone was supposed to be in bed anyways. I was getting used to the water temperature, but not the occasional splash in the distance I'd hear, or swipe of something along my legs. The doggy paddle was ineffective and slow, so I began to swim the fastest way that I could, underwater, coming up for air only when it was completely essential. On more than one occasion I could have sworn I saw a Grindylow, but I'd swam past it so quickly that I couldn't be sure. Finally, I reached the shore, breathing in heavy gasps of air. I flopped down in the sand and let myself enjoy oxygen, but when I started to hear funny noises I got right up, running as fast as I could through the forest, only calming down at the sight of Hagrid's hut, just seeing it was enough to relax my pulse. I started walking towards the castle at a leisure, but quick pace. I knew the door would be locked, they always were, but there was a path, just beyond the Whomping Willow that I knew would be opened, the whereabouts of that path were only known by myself and Dumbledore, who once discovered me sneaking in through it on a night that I'd snuck off to Hagrid's.

I stumbled slowly along the path, spreading my arms wide so I could feel my way along the cool walls. There were slow drops of water in the distance, that I knew to come from a water pipe I'd discovered on my second adventure along this cool dark hall. Before I knew it I felt cold metal hit my right hand as I found the ladder that led up to the corridor just beyond my own. I climbed up quickly, pushing the picture frame forward, and dropping down onto the soft velvet of the carpet. I could tell the man in the picture was suspicious, but I ignored that as I made my way through the hall. I stayed along the wall as I stared out into the darkness. Just as I thought I was at the entrance to our quarters, I ran into something hard. I fell to my feet with a small sense of déjà vu. I was about to assume it was simply a statue, until it spoke up.

"Watch it!" Draco's voice boomed.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"Lumos." He said, illuminating his wand, which he stuck directly in my face, just as he had the other night. "What are you doing here? Again?" He snapped, his eyebrows up high, he moved his wand down a little so I could see, but before I could say any thing he whispered, "Why are you naked?" His tone, as well as his face seemed very confused, but the longer it took me to respond, the quicker it took him to start enjoying what he was seeing.

"I should ask you the same thing," I spat at him, trying to push away his wand with my hand, but he was too quick. "With out the naked part.." I trailed off. His face made it seem as though he hadn't heard a word I said.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him, covering as much of my body with my hands as I could.

"Toby, why are you naked." He repeated.

"I-I was sleep walking." I stumbled.

"You're lying," He said sternly. "And why are you wet?" He asked, running his wand through my damp hair. All I wanted to do was scream, all these questions wouldn't need to be asked if he hadn't left me on that island. All of the answers to his questions were right inside of him, but he had no idea.

"No, I'm not. What else would someone be doing walking around at night, with no light, or clothes. Nobody in their right mind would do that, unless they were sleepwalking." I defended.

"Uhu," He said skeptically. I thought he was going to leave me, like I so wish he would, but instead he stepped closer to me. I knew where he was going with this.

"Oh no! Don't go thinking you can have a repeat of the other night. That was completely out of line, and you caught me off guard." I snapped.

"It wouldn't be a repeat, this time you know what's coming." He spoke softly, trying to make me fold beneath him.

"No, nothing will be coming if it goes the way that I please."

"C'mon Toby." He whispered into my ear. "You know you enjoyed it, don't even try denying that." I was so ready to defend myself, so ready to keep my walls up, to deny Draco Malfoy with every part of my being, but while my head said no, my body said yes, and I was tired of doing what my head told me to. He came in slowly, this time moving his lips slowly up and down my neck, holding his arm tightly around my waist. I dug my right hand into his hair and let my left hand hold tightly to his neck. With each slow kiss up my neck, I could feel my body get more and more excited. When he got to my lips, he was gentle at first, the way he had been with my neck, but as I responded in a more aggressive manner he got excited, digging his tongue into my mouth, we kissed hard and fast until he started back down my neck. I quietly moaned, as his tongue his a sore spot on my neck. Surprisingly, his hands didn't wander anywhere other than around my waist. I was butt naked, making out with Draco, and he wasn't trying for anything else?

"Can you put some clothes on me." I said cutting off his slow kisses on my neck. His mouth stayed pressed against my neck.

"Seriously?" He mumbled underneath my skin. I nodded. He mumbled inaudibly as a pair of dark heels appeared on my feet, short Daisy Duke's appeared on my legs, along with a tight tank top, that crept up, revealing a little bit of my stomach.

"Interesting choice of attire, I was thinking more along the lines of a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt." I mumbled.

"That's not where my head is at right now," He said, pulling his mouth away from my neck, boring his light green eyes into mine. I couldn't help but giggle at this statement, when I soon realized his bulge was pushing up against my inner thigh. I couldn't decide if I should run at that point, or keep going. So I did, what I normally wouldn't do, I continued, throwing myself against him. His eyes grew wild as I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair. He let out a deep sigh as I pushed myself up against his now even harder bulge. We kissed harder and faster, grinding up against each other. His excitement grew as I bit his lip playfully. He pushed himself harder against me, dry humping me against the wall. His hand slid under the back of my pants, I allowed him only that. He cuffed my ass in his hand, I moaned when he squeezed. That was the moment I realized what I was doing, that was the moment I realized what the power of desire has over people. That was the moment I realized Draco Malfoy had way to much control over me. I lightly pushed him off of me, kissed his cheek, and disappeared into the darkness of my quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

"The nerve." I snapped at Draco as he walked towards me, with Wilcox hopping along behind him. His smirk grew devilish as he came closer, he was obviously pleased with himself. I had Fred and George put me into my Flynn disguise earlier that morning, because I knew I'd have to get the Jarvey from Draco.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one being rude." He said, a successful smile still displayed across his face.

"You had no right to leave me out on that island!" I screamed at him. "As if you hadn't been more nasty to me! Mudblood ring a bell to you?" I snapped as Wilcox started to rub against my legs like a cat, strange behavior for the Jarvey.

"You're right," He sighed with insincerity. I fumed at him a bit more, took Wilcox, and continued to walk to Hagrid's hut.

"And where do you think you're going? Partners, remember?" He yelled after me.

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled past my shoulder. Draco began to stumble behind me.

"What're you going to say to him?" He asked deviously. "I left you stranded on a lake while you left our Jarvey in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch?" I spun around with fury.

"How dare you!" I screamed, stepping towards him in fury. "That is not what happened! You left him at the Pitch!" I snapped.

"We both did, either way, it will deduct points from our grade." He said matter-of-factly.

"You knew what you were doing.." I started. "the whole time, you knew you were going to leave me on that island, you knew that you'd be able to hold this over my head." My voice was quiet, but I knew he'd heard. I turned around, how had Draco Malfoy tricked me?

"Flynn," His voice was soft.

"What," I snapped turning back towards him.

"I did not plan that, you just made me mad." He said calmly.

"Whatever Draco, I'm still going to see Hagrid, I'd rather have a bad grade than continue to be partners with you."

"Fine, the less time I have to spend with a filthy Mudblood like yourself, the better." He stalked off towards the castle. I sighed and dropped to my knees, petting Wilcox, as he screamed insults at me.

I hadn't realized it before, but I was beginning to understand that the Toby side of me yearned for Draco, and the Flynn side of me was all the anger that I couldn't let out as my Toby self. The night before with Draco is one of those things that I continue to fight with myself about. He obviously disregards my feelings, and is nasty to anyone who isn't pureblood. How is it that I can have these late night hook-ups with this boy who is everything that I don't like. Sure, maybe there is something different about Draco, maybe he isn't exactly the mirror image of his parents, like he likes to portray. But he's still there, he still has that evil within him that is continuously brewing, it shows with his actions and the way he treats anyone but his fellow Slytherins. What confuses me the most is the part of Draco that kisses me at night, and the part that opens up to a "mud blood" on an island. There's something within him that could be good, but he's too shadowed by the pressure to be like his parents, the pressure to be evil, that stops him from really showing the good that I think is there, somewhere.

Tonight, I was going to do some exploring in a passageway that I'd forgotten about long ago. But first, I had to fill in my fellow Gingers. Of course, I couldn't tell Fred and George everything, they were on their own boat about Malfoy, they hated him with all of their being, so all I needed to do was tell them that we needed to do a little spying on a boy who they hated, should be easy enough. The first thing I have to do get in touch with them, which will be difficult because they are currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I made my way towards the castle I began to think of what passageway I could use to send out a signal to the twins without the new teacher noticing.

First, I needed to bring Wilcox to our quarters. When I rounded the corner of the corridor, I walked swiftly into the wall, unnoticed by the Slytherins who were walking towards their common room. I was surprised to find my mother huddled over the kitchen table reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Her eyebrows were set into a firm line, her glasses tipped to the bottom of her nose.

"Mum? Don't you have class?" I interrupted her reading, putting Wilcox down to run about.

"Oh! Honey!" She said turning towards me. "Is it Flynn today?" She asked stroking a piece of my red hair. I nodded. "Oh, I'm just on a break, class doesn't start for another ten minutes, I thought I'd come see what was up at the homestead, but you and your father both weren't here."

"Oh," I nodded. "Hey, what're you reading?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me and looked down at the paper.

"Oh! There's this article on the new DA teacher, I don't know if I like the sound of it." She mumbled. "Of course, I've met her a few times, and she just gives me this bad feeling. You saw her didn't you? At the beginning of the year feast." She said. I'd forgotten all about the beginning of the year feast, I had seen the new teacher, Umbridge was her name. She had this fake sincerity to her voice that gave me goose bumps, I'd heard Harry talking about how she worked at the ministry, which seemed odd, nobody at the ministry had a place at Hogwarts, it just caused trouble with Fudge's constant denial of the fact that Voldemort was back.

"Oh yeah, I remember her." I nodded to my mother. "Mum, does she know about..me? I mean all the teachers do, but she's new so I wasn't sure.."

"No, no, no. Dumbledore thought it best that we keep that a secret from Professor Umbridge, he's not sure that the ministry will like the idea of our situation." She said in a motherly tone.

"Good, I have to go find the Twins, I'll see you tonight? Oh, and Wilcox is going to be around here, so you might want to set a couple of boundary spells." She nodded, and kissed my forehead. I turned on my heel and disappeared back through the wall the way I'd come.

When I got to the picture frame at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, I knew this was going to be tricky. I pushed it open a little bit, revealing a thing line of the classroom, but I could definitely see Fred and George in the back corner of the classroom, which would make this even harder. I couldn't see Umbridge, but I could hear her soft demeaning tone as she instructed the kids.

"We're not going to use magic?" I heard Ron say. I quickly tuned my ear to this conversation, not using magic in DA?

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way." Umbridge explained.

"Wh-what use is that? I've we're going to be attacked it wont be risk-free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class." Umbridge snapped at him, her disdain for Harry was obvious, and he was making a very good point. They continued to argue, Umbridge denied the existence of Voldemort when Harry argued the need for defense against him. It was an ugly fight, Umbridge had no basis to believe that Voldemort wasn't at large again, he had obviously killed Cedric, otherwise, how did Cedric die? Eventually she gave Harry a detention to shut him up, her ignorance infuriated me. At that point I'd pushed the picture frame a little further so that I could see Harry and Umbridge, just as I was about to pull it closed, to a less obvious position, I lost my footing, resulting in me falling through the picture frame and onto a pile of books that were situated below it. Everyone in the classes heads turned as I stumbled across the floor. Fred and Geroge's faces were shocked, both of their mouths forming a large "O."

"Wha-What is this?" Umbridge's soft voice said. I blushed, too embarrassed to even look up.

"I-I was ju-" I started.

"Flynn!" The twins interrupted me in unison.

"Flynn?" Umbridge chirped. "I believe you will be joining Mr. Potter and I in detention."

"But I-I-" I started to say.

"You what?" Umbridge snapped. "Speak up!"

"I just, I wondered what this class was like, I was hoping to take it.." I said trying anything to get out of this.

"Then I suggest you do as the other kids do and fix it into your schedule with administrations." She snapped.

"Right, I should probably do that." I agreed.

"Where is it that you've come from Ms.-"

"Byrne."

"Byrne, yes." She agreed.

"Well, I was j-" I started, but once again was cut off by the twins.

"She came from the Gryffindor common room! That passageway leads straight to it!" The defended.

"Would you like to join her in detention?" Umbridge asked the two.

"Flynn did not mean to interrupt your class Professor, she was merely curious." They said, still defending me, even though they were at risk themselves.

"She still has detention boys, she won't be getting out of this one." She snapped at them. "Now, if you would please excuse yourself from my classroom, I must continue my lesson."

"When do you want me to come for de-"

"Eight o'clock!" She yelled. I quickly scampered out of her room, defeated. How was I supposed to do my investigating on Malfoy if I was stuck in detention with Umbridge. I waited outside the classroom for the twins, I don't know why I didn't just do that in the first place.

Fred and George walked out of the classroom with smirks wide across their faces. They turned to me with that same look.

"Flynn, Flynn, Flynn." They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving them off.

"Umbridge is a real evil one Flynn, that was not one of your brightest ideas." George said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Joining me in detention?" Harry asked as he walked out of the classroom towards us.

"I suppose so."

"Well, at least we're not alone, although I really would like to-" He started, but Umbridge was just coming out of the room. We all quickly parted ways, Harry continuing on with Hermione and Ron, while Fred, George and I made our way towards Headquarters.

When we got to Headquarters we each plopped down in our usual seating. Fred and George on the little beaten down couch that we had, and I on my usually big comfy chair. Just as I was going to start explaining why I was at their classroom in the first place, Fred shot up, going over to the corner of the room and retrieving two large trunks that said Weasley on the top.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We finally made some finished products!" George exclaimed opening up the trunks as Fred put them down.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" The shouted in unison.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Puking Pastilles? Portable Swamp? Nosebleed Nougat? Headless Hat? Do they all work?"

"Oh yeah! Tested them on ourselves." The smiled confidently. I smirked at them.

"You've really out done yourselves this time." I chuckled.

"Of course we must give credit where credit is due." The smirked at me pointing to the Puking Pastilles. "Those were all you." They smiled.

"No way!" I exclaimed. They both smiled as they began packing the Skiving Snackboxes away.

"We're going to start selling them to the students as ways to get out of class. We figure nobody will want to be in Umbridge's class, especially since she wont let us use magic." George said.

"Clever." I smiled.

"Now what is it that was so important that you needed to tell us?" Fred asked.

"I want to spy on Draco Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived at detention with Harry, Umbridge was waiting patiently for us at her desk, humming along to what sounded like a children's tune. Harry's face was already set into his frustrated but controlled face. I, on the other hand was simply curious as to what detention would be like with Umbridge.

"Ah!" She howled as we walked into her office. "Good evening children, I'm going to have you do some lines for me today." She greeted, pulling the chairs out for us. Harry and I exchanged glances as if this punishment was childish. As we sat down I noticed we didn't have any ink for our quills.

"We haven't got any ink." Harry said, holding up his quill.

"You won't be needing any ink Mr. Potter." She snapped. "Now, I'd like you both to write 'I must not tell lies." The look on Harry and I's faces were much the same as we stared back at Umbridge.

"How many times?" I asked.

"I'd say, as many times as it takes to sink in." She smiled. Harry and I both started writing with our inkless quills, that seemed to have some sort of red ink already inside of them as we began to write. I wrote in my usual, strung together, messy cursive. Harry inhaled sharply as he began to finish another line. I looked over at him crookedly until I began to feel a carving sensation on the back of my left hand. I winced as my hand grew red, and eventually wrote out, in my same script "I must not tell lies."

"Something a matter?" Umbridge asked us with a bright smile clear on her face. Harry and I exchanged glances once again.

"No, nothing. " We said together.

"That's what I thought," Umbridge muttered. "Because deep down you know you should be punished." She jeered at us.

"Excuse me Professor," I coughed. Umbridge turned her attention towards me. "May I ask what it is that you believe I lied about?"

"About that passageway leading to Gryffindor common room!" She snapped at me.

"I never said that." I told her calmly.

"I believe you did Ms. Byrne." She smiled, I could have elaborated further, told her that technically it was the twins who'd said that, but I knew that would just bring them into Umbridge's office, to deal with the pain that Harry and I were going through.

"We can't give Umbridge the satisfaction." I said to Harry as we made our way towards the Great Hall.

"Agreed, tell nobody." He nodded. I nodded back, making our pact official. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, me next to Fred and George, while Harry sat across the table, next to Hermione.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked. Harry and I exchanged nervous glances as he told her about the lines that we had to write. She seemed uninterested, however frustrated with the fact that Umbridge was so brainwashed by Fudge.

"Hermione, where did this book come from?" Ron asked, picking up the familiar copy of Masters of Death that I'd lent her earlier that week.

"Oh! A Hufflepuff girl named Aife let me borrow it last week, she said it would be really helpful with my ancient runes report." Hermione said.

"This doesn't look like any old book you'd find in the library," Ron said creasing his eyebrows.

"I suppose not, it did seem to have some sort of darkness to it." Hermione agreed. "Anyways, she's supposed to be meeting me here any minute to pick it up." I shot up quickly, as she reminded me of my Hufflepuff duties. I got up from the table, yelling an excuse at everyone as I yanked George from his seat.

"I need you to change me into Aife!" I declared as we turned about the corner. George said nothing, merely grinned and said a silly incantation. I smiled at him, walked into the Great Hall, and went to retrieve my book. When I got up to the Gryffindor table Hermione smiled in greeting.

"Aife! Here's your book. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it, it was a huge help." She smiled.

"You're welcome, it was no problem really." I replied, accepting the book from her open hands. I stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, not sure what to say.

"Would you like to join us?" Harry attempting to make things less awkward.

"Well I-" I began.

"Aife, right?" George asked, coming back from where he'd changed me. "Join us." He said with a devious smile.

"I suppose I could.." I mumbled taking a seat where the Flynn version of myself had been.

"There's something very familiar about you Aife, do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked me. I shook my head. "Huh." He said as he stared off in thought. Ron was eating away at his dinner.

"Where did Flynn say she was going?" Hermione asked George, I looked down at my lap.

"Something about taking care of her Jarvey." George said quickly.

"I feel so bad for her, she's partners with Malfoy." Ron said in disgust.

"Left her in the middle of the lake the other day, on one of the islands." Fred piped up. I sent a sharp elbow into the middle of his side, wondering how he'd explain the fact that I had no wand on me to summon a broom.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Well couldn't she just summon herself a broom?" Hermione asked the question I'd thought the twins would have a trouble explaining.

"She has this bad habit of not carrying her wand on her at all times." George snickered, flashing me a look.

"She should probably work on that." Ron said, stuffing a chicken wing into his mouth.

"So how'd she get back?" Harry asked as Ginny arrived, taking a seat next to him, he smiled at her in welcome.

"Swam." Fred answered. Hermione's mouth dropped, Ron spit out some of his chicken, Harry just looked shocked, all of these reactions seemed a little extreme to me.

"She could have been killed!" Harry exclaimed.

"Does she have any idea what creatures are in that lake? Grinylow's are little, but probably some of the most dangerous water demons you'll come across." Hermione spat.

"Flynn's a fair swimmer." George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hello! I'm Ginny!" Ginny cut in, waving at me.

"Aife." I smiled, waving back. "I should probably get going." I said to everyone giving Fred and George the 'Headquarters in 10' look. They all smiled and waved goodbye as I made my way out of the Great Hall.

"Toby!" A voice yelled after me, I turned at the strange sound of my real name only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy. I cursed under my breath, I needed to make my Hufflepuff outfit look less like the real me.

"Funny seeing you in the daylight." I taunted turning towards him.

"Even better looking than you thought, right?" He said, giving me a cocky grin.

"or worse." I teased, his grin didn't disappear, he'd been expecting a comment like that.

"I think we should seriously consider this." He told me matter-of-factly, leaning up against a wall. His hands were hanging loosely in his pockets, like they always were.

"Consider what, exactly?" I asked, staring at him crookedly.

"Us, this." He told me, waving his hand between the two of us.

"Us?" I as incredulously. "This? There is no us, or this for that matter."

"Listen, I enjoy a chase just as much as the next guy, but you didn't make me chase from the beginning, therefore I find that you have no right to pull this 'I have no interest in you' act." He smiled at me.

"I have every right, not to mention the only thing you know about me is the inside of my mouth." I snapped.

"Yes, and if the rest of you is as lovely as that is, then I'd say that we have nothing to worry about." He defended. Draco's an arrogant prick, but I have to give him credit, he's clever.

"What makes you think I feel the same way about you?" I wondered aloud.

"You wouldn't have responded the way you did, nor would you have accepted my second advances if you thought otherwise." He smiled.

"It's quite clear that the rest of you isn't as lovely as the inside of your mouth." I told him.

"You don't know anything about me." He snapped, his mood changing quickly.

"My point exactly."

"So then let's change that." He sneered under gritted teeth.

"Why go after someone who's unwilling? I really don't understand the appeal when you could easily get Pansy Parkinson to drop her trousers for you with a simple look." I smiled at him, the upper hand coming quickly towards me.

"Being too willing is unattractive."

"I'm not wasting my time with you anymore Draco." I said as I noticed Fred and George coming out of the Great Hall. "I don't want you to have to prove yourself to me, that's just pathetic. If I ever become interested in you, it will come in my own time." I told him as I walked away, coming into step with the twins.

"Associating with the Dark Side now?" Fred asked jokingly.

"You have no idea." I said as we walked consistently towards Headquarters.

As soon as we got to Headquarters I immediately filled them in on my young Death Eater theory, and told them that I wanted to spy on him, see if I was right. We immediately set off towards the skinny passageway that led towards different parts of the Slytherin common room. When we came towards our usual three-way fork I went for the left tunnel, Fred took middle, and George took right, we agreed to meet back at headquarters by 10 at the latest.

At first the common room view that I had was empty, everybody was still at dinner. But I knew that soon enough people would be arriving, full from the feast. The majority of the Slytherin house all crowded into the common room at the same time, some hovered around, while others went straight to bed. I found Blaise chatting suspiciously around the fireplace with Goyle. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an Extendable Ear that George had slipped into my pocket. I tossed it out of the corner rip in the picture, landing impressively at their feet.

"She's setting up an Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy wants us to join," Blaise was saying.

"What does that mean?" Goyle asked.

"It means we get to do whatever we want, I think Malfoy's hoping to take Potter down." Blaise told him.

"What are you two muttering about?" Malfoy's voice rang into the Extendable Ear.

"I was just telling Goyle about your Inquisitorial Squad plans." Blaise muttered, straightening up.

"Where were you?" Goyle asked Malfoy.

"Remember that girl I told you about?" Malfoy whispered, my ears quickly straightened up, I'd just been talking to Malfoy, there was no doubt in my mind he was talking about me. Blaise and Goyle both nodded for him to go on. "she's hiding something. I mean, who walks around the castle at night, naked and wet?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"A slut." Blaise smirked, winking at Goyle who burst out laughing. I clenched my fists in anger.

"She's not a slut." Draco snapped at them. They both immediately stopped chuckling.

"M-maybe she went for a late night skinny dip." Blaise suggested. At first Draco looked like he was going to immediately deny that, then his face went white and he stormed out of the Slyterin common room. What could Draco have thought of, as if I'd go skinny dipping. But as I began to consider it, Draco wasn't a stupid kid, he could have connected the dots. But it's not that simple to change appearances, it couldn't have been that easy to figure out. I wasn't going to take the chance, so I ran out of the passageway as quickly as I could.

When I got into the corridor I didn't see Draco, so I went with the first possibly place I thought he might go, Gryffindor common room. I made my way as quickly as possible, the castle had become completely dark at this point, so I ran into a couple of things on my way. Just as I was about to near the portrait I ran into something, again. I heard it let out a swift inhale as I made impact.

"Please tell me your name isn't Draco Malfoy." I muttered. "One time, happens. Two times, that's ironic. But three times? There's gotta b-"

"I know your secret."


	8. Chapter 8

The soft breath that hit my ears was not the voice I'd been expecting. My father quickly pulled me to my feet, while silently igniting a light from the tip of his wand.

"Dad!" I yelled at him. "You scared me half to death." My breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Sorry Tobes, but I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?"

"I-I was at Headquarters, with the twins. Why the sudden concern?"

"Well, you've been out awfully late the last couple of nights, I was beginning to think you've been sneaking off with some boy."

"No dad, just the twins." I said in a tone that told him he was overreacting.

"Well you did say something about the Malfoy boy."

"That-well-I ran into him the last couple of nights, I haven't been able to see a thing, and the other night the lantern Fred and George gave me went out.." I trailed off.

"Uhu." He nodded. "Well, that better be all, I don't want you associating with the Malfoy boy, he's not of good sorts, always causing trouble in my class."

"Sure thing, dad."

"Ok, well I see your busy. Not too late Tobes." He said, kissing the top of my head and walking back towards our quarters. I let out a deep sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Dad, huh?" A serene voice whispered in my ear. I jumped up in freight at the sound of Draco's voice in my ear. His wand silently lit up.

"So that's your dirty little secret, daughter of the Arithmancy and Astronomy teachers." Draco sneered. "So the rumors are true, they do have a daughter that goes to the school."

"I guess so, but how about we keep it as just that? My dirty little secret." I smiled at him.

"Why? What's so bad about people know-"

"I just don't want people to know, ok?" I snapped.

"Fine." He said, backing off. "Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"I mean, will you go on a date with me?" He whispered, trying to control his demanding side.

"Um, I-"

"Well you said we don't know each other, right?" He asked.

"Well, no bu-"

"So, we'll get to know each other."

"Why!" I screamed out of frustration. "Why Draco! What is so special about me that you won't just leave it! The sight of you pursuing someone is so rare, let alone me. What the hell is it that you want so badly?"

"I believe I've made it quite clear." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I believe I've made it quite clear that it's you I want so badly. I'm not going to chase you Toby, I'm simply asking you out on a date." His response was surprisingly calm. My father had just told me to stay away from this boy, who was I to defy my father?

"Ok." I said, crossing my arms.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Draco's cockiness crept back inside him as he softly touched his lips to mine.

"Why do we even bother pretending?" I whispered, giving into his soft lips. As much as I hated the harsh Draco, I liked him better than the one that was chasing after me. Of course, it's cute when a guy pursues a girl, but seeing him be so weak in pursuing me wasn't something that I enjoyed watching, which is why when he went back to his normal strength, I was a little more willing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, in between kisses. I deepened the kiss in response, rubbing my body fluently against his. His breathing became more harsh as our tongues twirled around each other. I dug my nails into the back of his neck, holding onto him tightly with pleasure. His arms were wrapped so tightly around me that I couldn't have gotten any closer to him with out us both completely stripping ourselves of clothing.

"This, is what I mean." I panted, running my hands up his shirt, exploring his upper body with my fingers. He began kissing my neck gently, I dug my nails into his back in response, letting out a quick breath of pleasure.

"Get ready." He whispered, pulling out his wand. I stiffened, ready for some sort of curse, some sort of pain to splurge through my body. But when he waved his wand it was a slight pain, not the pain that I'd expected, but a pain I'd experienced before, we'd just apparated.

"I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts." I questioned, looking around the corridor that he'd apparated us to. He slowly closed his eyes, as a door appeared on the blank wall in front of us.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You can't apparate from the castle to the outside, but you can apparate as you please from one part of the castle to the next." He smiled, opening the door for me. I realized that we were in the Room of Requirement, a room that I once wondered if it would work for me, due to my lack of magic. I'd never been able to find it to test my theory out. When I walked inside there were candles everywhere, except the path leading to the bed. Before I stepped any closer, I stopped Draco in his tracks.

"I'm going to make this quite clear, right now." I said sternly. "I will not be having sex with you tonight, Draco Malfoy."

"Tonight," He whispered with a mischievous grin. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up into him. He carried me to the bed, kissing up and down my neck. I pushed him from my neck and directed his kisses back to my mouth, where they would remain for the rest of the night so he couldn't get any ideas. When I gently bit his lip, I could feel his hard bulge rub up against the inside of my thigh, I'd be lying if I said that my body wasn't reacting in the same way. I quickly stopped in remembrance of the night. Draco looked down at me, confused.

"What time is it?" I spat out, pushing him off of me, and sitting up.

"Nine fifty." He said looking down at his watch.

"Shit!" I yelled. "I promised my friends I'd meet them, given normal circumstances I could probably bail, but this is crucial." Draco pouted at me.

"Now?"

"I'm so so sorry, I swear, you didn't do anything wrong." I smiled at him. "This time." I added for good measure.

"Eight o'clock, tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the huff-" I stopped him.

"My mothers office, I promised her I'd eat dinner with her there."

"Ok, dress nice." He said winking at me as I stepped out off of the bed, and headed towards the door. "Bring a candle!" He yelled just as I was about to leave empty handed. I smirked at him in thanks, and left without another word.

I was very grateful of the fact that he'd told me to grab the candle, it helped significantly. I made my way all the way across the castle at a quick run, hoping to get to headquarters before the twins. I rounded the corner, and stepped behind the statue, that led to the passage. When I got to Headquarters both boys were sitting on the couch, confused by the direction I'd come.

"Why'd you-" Both of them began.

"I followed Malfoy out of the common room, but lost him when I rounded the corner towards the astronomy tower." I lied. "Then I ran into my father who'd been suspicious of me roaming the castle with a boy every night." The twins giggled in unison.

"Did you find anything out from Malfoy before he'd run off?" George asked. I racked my brain, trying to remember the conversation the three boys were having before talking about me.

"Yes! Something about an Inquisitorial Squad?" They both began shaking their heads at my statement.

"What is it?"

"Umbridge." They said in unison.

"Must be gathering young followers to put her new rules into action." Fred said, biting down on an apple, I wondered where he'd gotten that.

"What about you guys, did you find out anything?"

"Just that Pansy Parkinson has her nickers in a bunch for Malfoy, thinks he's pursuing another girl." George said, shaking his head.

"So nothing of real importance." They both nodded.

"Big Quidditch match tomorrow, you coming?" Fred asked.

"I'll try to make it." I smiled, wondering if the time would interfere with my unusual date with the boy that they hated. They smiled at me and said their good-bye's apparently a Quidditch match meant early to bed for the boys.

As I made my way towards our quarters, I began to go over everything that had happened. I was blowing my own mind with the fact that I'd accepted a date invitation from Draco. Not to mention the fact that we literally can not keep our hands off of each other. It is truly disgusting, I'm disgusted with myself. I wondered what it would be like on the days when I changed into Flynn and met him for partner days with the Jarvey. I kept battling with myself, how could I go on a date with him? He left me stranded in the middle of the lake with no way of getting back to the castle. Not to mention his obvious disdain for anything other than pure bloods. My mind was racing, what was getting into me. I was defying my parents, lying to my friends, and allowing a boy who'd been anything but nice to one of my alter ego's take me out on a date. None of it made sense. I walked along the corridors with the candle flickering dimly in my hand. My sanity was slowly slipping away from me. When I walked through our wall it was an easy decision for me to go straight to my bedroom.

The next morning when I woke up, I thought the previous night was a dream, but as I looked around my bedroom I saw the candle laying on my bedside table, I groaned. It was a lovely Saturday morning, and our quarters smelled like bacon. Dad was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet while mom was cooking away at the stove.

"What's with all the food?" I asked, taking a strip of bacon, while reading over my fathers shoulder.

"What? I can't cook?" She asked, throwing some pancakes on the table.

"Well, there is a huge table of food sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for us to eat it." My father piped in.

"Nonsense, we eat that everyday." My mother said, biting into a piece of bacon. I took a seat next to my father and began to munch on some bacon, avoiding the pancakes, I'd never liked pancakes.

"Never eats the pancakes." My mother mumbled, throwing a batch of eggs onto the table, which I quickly took a spoonful of. I shook my head in disgust at the pancakes while I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"What's on your agenda for today?" My dad asked, setting his paper down.

"I don't know, I might go to the Quidditch match. Maybe Hogmeade at some point, I know Aberforth has been waiting for me to stop by and feed the goats." My father nodded in approval at my plans for the day.

"Your father and I are going to take a trip over to Diagon Alley, we need some new quills. You'll be alright here, right?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?" My father chuckled at my response.

"I suppose your right. Oh! Dumbledore has been wanting to see you, says he hasn't gotten a visit since term started." My mother smiled. He was right, I hadn't seen him in quite sometime. Of course, it was tough when term started, I had classes, he had his duties, and word has it he's been very busy this year, won't even talk to Harry.

"Maybe I should go see him right now." I said, standing up and grabbing a couple pieces of toast. My parents nodded as I headed off to my room, I quickly slipped on the pair of Daisy Duke's Malfoy had given me, along with my gray and black Twisted Tank, and a pair of purple braided wedges. I loved the days when I could simply dress up as myself, and pick out an outfit without having to wear a uniform.

I waved goodbye to my parents as I headed out. The walk towards Dumbledore's office was, as usual on a Saturday, an eventful one. Going through corridors on the weekends was much different from on the weekdays. On weekends people were throwing quaffles around the hallways and planning the days events, usually wearing some combination of colors to support their Quidditch team. When I got to the large bird that stood outside Dumbledor's office, I said the same password I've been saying for years.

"Sherbet Lemon." As the statue began to rotate, lifting me up into a large hallway with book case upon bookcase, I pushed my way through the big wooden door, not bothering to knock, I'd stopped that long ago.

"Wully!" I yelled at Dumbledore, a nickname I'd come up with when I was 11, it deranged from one of his many middle names, Wulfric.

"Tobes," He smiled at me warmly. I quickly took a seat across from him and began to play with the different things that were splayed across his desk. "You've been wandering the halls an awful lot at night." I shrugged in response, there was no use lying to him. He knew everything. I could feel his eyes burning into my skull, but I kept looking at the crystal ball that was currently sliding between my hands.

"Toby." He said my name, knowing I was avoiding his stare. I looked up as if I hadn't been, and smiled at him warmly.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, are you and the Twins, up to something?"

"I don't see why you even bother asking." I smiled.

"I find it to be the polite thing to do," He chuckled.

"We're not getting into any trouble." I defended.

"Yet, just make sure that it stays that way."

"I know. Tell me, Wully, do you think Draco Malfoy is up to something?" His eyebrows raised significantly once I was done asking the question. He didn't answer immediately, taking his time to think, and answer right, it was something I admired most about him since I had the habit of blurting things out as soon as a thought crossed my mind.

"Yes and no, I believe that Draco is at a very confused point in his life right now, he needs to make a decision, one that would change the course of his life significantly."

"Like becoming a Death Eater?" I blurted uncontrollably. He gave me a grim look.

"Best not to concern yourself with these matters, Toby. They really aren't any of your business."

"Not exactly.." I sighed.

"If you continue whatever it is that you and Draco have been doing, I suggest you show him the true you, otherwise, I worry that the reality of someone close lying to him, could set him to the course that would not change his life for the better." He winked at me.

"That's just not fair!" I whined. "He's been raised into lies and deceit, why should I change that?"

"Do not loose yourself Toby, you do not lie," He thought for a second, continuing his statement, "often. And I know that you are not full of deceit. All I'm saying, is trust your instincts, when you're ready."

"Okay," I smiled at his usual vague wisdom.

"Now. I've got a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister. I hope to see you soon Toby." He smiled, waving good bye to me as I made my way out the door, trying to figure out what he'd meant by 'trust your instincts.'


End file.
